


夏休日

by bangwenlianmeng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangwenlianmeng/pseuds/bangwenlianmeng
Summary: 只是个庆祝夏天到来的小欢呼而已。





	夏休日

纽特摊着林奈的《植物种志》，坐在列车的最后一排左边靠窗的位置，将脸贴在略有些温热的窗玻璃上，乱蓬蓬的金棕色打卷刘海垂下来快要遮住双眼。  
车里有学生已经开始打牌、听歌，吵吵嚷嚷，自动进入意识化假期阀限状态，身体还好端端坐在座位上，魂早就飞到天知道哪里去了。  
阳光在他膝头画一个跳脱的圈，纽特透过车窗去望，葱郁树冠的翳影在砂石上斑斑驳驳，车轮一声一声嘎吱碾过烫红轨道。  
电铃从轻缓直拉到尖锐，于是列车行进的轰隆逐渐掩默于排气管的低叹——

其他人像雀子般背着扛着行李蹦下车，交换着假期是去God's on Junkyard还是莱罗书店打卡，再过一点儿的就是哪个起名风潮的pub。而纽特呆在他的座位上磨磨蹭蹭看完了整个第三章，才拖着那个几乎能塞下一个他的棕色行李箱下了车。  
忒修斯在站台上双手抱胸看着他，打了Armani的一条细斜纹领带。这可能要了他小半个月的薪水，纽特在心里暗笑，他是个时尚海潮里的旱鸭子没错，但出于跟忒修斯的特殊关系他知道这个，毕竟当忒修斯把他那踩了雷的Burberry往手腕上扑的时候纽特就趴在他肩头，望着对方皱起的眉低低地笑出声。  
但在纽特踮起脚吻上年长了他八岁的哥哥时脑子里想的只有一件事。  
三件套万岁。

“怎么磨蹭那么久？”忒修斯一只手接过他的行李箱，一只手搂上他的腰使纽特能靠着他借力——像极了一个宠溺弟弟的好哥哥形象，如果他的手指没有隔着薄毛衣与夏季校服的白衬衫在那细瘦腰肢上暗示性地悄悄捏了捏的话。  
“你请假出来的？特拉弗斯先生还没有命令你滚蛋？”反正已经对这类调情见怪不怪，纽特答非所问耸耸鼻尖，毫无畏惧地仰头看他。  
“明知道你还让我等这么久，bad boy Newt，”他看上去一本正经的哥哥将行李箱提上最后一格台阶，手从他腰间滑下——尽管路过腰窝时又是充满故意地一蹭——攥住了纽特的手，满握着夏天的气息毫不迟疑地牵紧。  
“年终奖他爱扣就扣去，反正现在你回家来了……我明天也没打算去上班。”  
纽特脚下差点一绊。

但是别误会，他可不是被他哥哥的心急给吓到。

“Theseus，我敬爱的哥哥，我知道你很热，在有冷气的家里不必还假装自己是个严实低欲的成年人，uh？”刚刚被他们分享完毕的香草冰淇淋杯还躺在床头柜上，纽特扯了扯自己的小领带，一边小声咕哝着舌尖在忒修斯喉结上打转，一边不得章法地去扒他最爱的三件套。  
好吧，他是bad boy，毕竟他的同学们也许今晚会开始约会Twi上的网友，或者尝试酒精饮料，但没有一个人会像他这样，在放假回家的第一天急急忙忙地就和亲生兄长滚到床上去，彼此熟稔得显然不是第一次干这事。  
忒修斯垂眼看着到处撩火的纽特：“是的，我是。因此我要特别声明，这次可不是我在引诱未成年。”

“好吧，是未成年引诱你，而你只是个无力反抗的过劳社畜，poor Theseus。”  
纽特勾了勾嘴角兀自扯过他领带，少年的脸凑得极近去索吻，忒修斯从善如流地擒住对方的唇开始吮吸，手臂牢牢圈紧了腰以免这位跨坐在他腿上不停乱动的弟弟一个晃神栽下床去。  
他们像含着薄荷汽水糖一样接吻，轻巧啜在对方唇瓣上，舌与舌相互入侵，缠在一起就压根不愿意彼此放开，唾液全搅合在一起，黏糊糊的细碎声响从唇齿间泄出，忒修斯捧过他的后脑，在柔软的发根处轻轻揉了揉。  
一个吻接得两人七荤八素，但当纽特真的扯开他的皮带就要往那个地方蹭的时候忒修斯还是有些错乱。  
“嘿，嘿，Newt，我以为不会有人往你的水杯里加迷幻药？”忒修斯握住他的腰稍微制止住他的举动，微微向后仰在一堆形状各异的柔软靠枕上，另一手用手肘撑住自己，现在他得仰起头来看这个小小的主动侵略者了。  
纽特拨开刘海盯着他：“而我以为无偿加班和速溶咖啡也并没有让你的性能力下降，哥哥？”他把结尾二字咬得又黏又滞重，充满挑衅意味而毫不自知地扬起下巴，暴露出仍在发育中漂亮的喉结。  
好吧，那好吧。

忒修斯温热的手掌蹭进他裤腰里的时候纽特表情都没变一下，但身子还是诚实地轻微抖了抖，裤裆里的硬东西跳动了一下，随即纽特垂眸咬紧了牙。他的尾椎上像着了一团火，忒修斯沿着尾骨伸手到他股间一探，不出所料已经湿漉漉的了。  
“Ar……”光是听到那个熟悉的元音开头纽特就意识到不妙，赶忙又低下头来搂住忒修斯的脖子，瞪了对方好几眼，以吻封缄不让忒修斯又打开他的下流话匣子。  
好不容易两人喘着气分开后忒修斯亲了亲他的泛红眼角，反正他知道纽特早就习惯了他常有的一边抱怨一边包容：“你就是敏感，还不让人说了？”  
“而且我教过你，接吻的时候，要闭上眼睛。”

他熟练地把伊顿的夏季校服短裤直褪到膝盖，白色的平角内裤松松地半挂在纽特的大腿上，已经被濡湿得有点透了。纽特伸手搂住忒修斯的脖子咬住了下唇，对于现在以及即将要发生的事情并不陌生。  
现在他看上去一定很蠢，过于难耐总是会显得好笑。  
纽特看着自己校服底下丝毫称不上性感的少年躯体，觉得自己实在过于瘦削、清癯，干巴巴地还没发育完，头发常年乱糟糟，脸上的雀斑一颗一颗都还清晰可见，眼神游离简直没有任何诱人之处。上帝，为什么眼前这个看着他的哥哥一脸迷恋与炙热情欲，像是快要把他给点着了？  
忒修斯此时有三根手指在他体内，屈伸着探索足足一个学期未曾再被打开过的方寸之地，一点一点将里面紧缩起的褶皱抚平，间或还勾起手指骨节压在凸起的某一点上，带起纽特小声的吸气。还有两根手指轻柔但不容抗拒地撑开他穴口的两边，捏在紧实臀肉上，将柔软小口的边缘扩开得更大。  
他的男孩甚至还想自己往下坐，即使只是几根手指他下边也吮吸得津津有味，黏黏答答的液体从穴道深处零星冒出来，浸湿他的手指后从臀缝划过，清晰无比地往下滴落。  
这种时候纽特老想回头，但又耻于自己下身传来的粘腻水声料想了一下可能场景不敢正眼去看，于是他光明正大地去瞅忒修斯敞开的马甲与衬衫下面袒露的胸膛、精瘦的窄腰以及顶在自己小腹处过于硬挺精神的一团，没控制住自己伸手戳了戳它。  
“你好硬啊，Theseus。”  
他听到忒修斯在他耳边的粗重喘息哑了一声，回以一个无辜的小耸肩。这都要怪该死的青春期，怪这该死的季节，纽特想，毕竟他现在真的很想忒修斯立马扯下长裤直接捅进他体内。

所以——  
“我来……Theseus，我来。”纽特撑住忒修斯的肩膀，动着瘦削的腰坚持要自己往下坐，丝毫不顾难耐的泪珠子是不是已经掉了一脸。  
而弟弟在床上的——不管是小性子还是新爱好，忒修斯不但都乐于满足，而且沉溺其中。

纽特握着忒修斯那根蓄势待发的东西抵在自己臀缝，来回浅浅摩擦几下也不得要领，反倒被激得更加难耐，干脆把眼睛一闭不管不顾就往下一沉，于是直接被勃发的性器贯穿了下身，仿佛被牢牢钉死在了忒修斯身上，身子一抖眼泪就不争气地开始往下掉。  
猛地被扩开进入带来一阵巨大的疼痛，他被直直捅开了，直白又毫无旁鹜。但真的被这样填满的感觉却又过于甜美，背德的刺激让他差点兴奋到窒息。  
纽特把头抵在忒修斯颈窝，眼泪全胡乱蹭在对方肩上，咬牙忍住腿根不停的打战，颤颤巍巍再次起身，不去在意已经湿湿答答开始淋水的后穴，吸着鼻子试探着小幅度摆动起腰肢，扶着忒修斯的肩膀开始自己上下晃起身体来。  
“我好热……”  
满眼满脸的凌乱泪水让他看起来像是被欺负惨了，被毫不讲理地弄乱弄脏，天可怜见忒修斯可什么都还没做，他的弟弟可能在这方面就是有点天赋。  
他们半年前第一次做的时候纽特抽噎个不停仿佛受了什么天大的责罚，鼻头红通通地极其委屈，极具欺骗性地叫忒修斯都不敢继续往下做了，刚往外抽出一点却发现这人下面湿湿软软咬得那叫一个紧。接着他们就疯狂厮混了一整个说长不长说短也不短的寒假，纽特连十六岁生日的零点钟都是被忒修斯按在床上顶在他体内度过的。  
现在纽特甚至翘起屁股向下贴，生涩地转动着身体，试图自己去掌控角度，使忒修斯的性器顶到体内的敏感点上。  
“我够不到后面……你帮我揉揉。”  
他说着故意从泛红眼角挤出几滴泪来，晃着忒修斯的手臂，眼底一派迷离的天真情欲，嘴角勾起的弧度却暴露了这人正玩得上头的事实。

“吃得很深，Newt，”忒修斯如同给出奖励一般轻吻着他的脸颊，对于弟弟的尝试他当然要给予鼓励与配合——尤其还是在床上，斜斜半仰着任了对方过火的举动，只在磨得他过于难以忍受的时候才挺腰顶弄数下，剩下的全交给他青涩但欲念十足的小阿尔忒弥斯，“你是个好孩子，自己就能把自己弄得叫出声来，不是吗。”  
纽特直起身来，本想整个人退出来再直接坐下去，却尴尬又羞耻地发现忒修斯鼓鼓胀胀的性器前端已经卡在了自己身下，被自己的穴口不舍一般地绞紧，温软地舔舐着往回收缩挽留，硬要抽出便会带起一阵刺骨的酸麻。  
他断断续续地咳嗽喘息，身下被弄得乱七八糟，臀部和大腿都蹭上了斑驳的液痕，身子也抖得不行，呜呜咽咽着抬手扯乱自己的衣领。整个人都被激得快要失去所有力气，但还是硬撑着要自己动，阵阵瑟缩着努力抬动被忒修斯箍紧的腰。显然这确实让他也得了趣，被大开大合地进去的感觉太美好了，纽特才不管忒修斯此时是否憋得难受，只知道自己意识模糊之间是爽到了，分开来跨在忒修斯腰间的双腿勾来勾去。  
忒修斯伸手替他揉弄着高高翘起的前端——他至少比弟弟多会些技巧，抚过青涩但兴致昂扬的性器并加以套动刺激，把纽特惹得更加失去理智。掌控着主动权的少年在他身上起起伏伏，压抑着声音喘息，红着眼圈像在瞪他又像在撒娇，一次次将滚烫阴茎连根纳入自己湿漉漉的穴口。

“Theseus……”纽特叼着他的喉结，模糊不清地开口，一个起身后不顾一切地放任自己一坐到底，被角度刁钻地整根捅进体内，小腹都似乎因此抽搐了一下，前面泄出一小股白色浊液，闭着眼睛吐露出一声绵软呻吟。  
“嗯？”忒修斯揽过他的腰看着他，摩挲着腰侧渗出一层薄汗的细软皮肤，鼻尖亲昵地贴上鼻尖。  
“你帮帮我，这个好累……”  
“我看你自己玩得挺开心的，”他伸手就给纽特屁股上来了不轻不重的一下，随着纽特一个猛然的可爱颤抖转化为了意味极其过分的揉捏，“这会儿记起哥哥了？”  
纽特给了他一个状似讨好的吻，说不清是害羞还是不情愿的服软，轻轻主动舔了舔他的舌尖：“唔，你比较有……质量保证。”

那声低笑从面前人喉咙底逸出的时候纽特还没反应过来，下一秒他就径直被掀翻在床上，晕头转向地撑开眼皮，他哥哥烫热到不行的性器正直直顶着他初尝人事没几次的小屁股。  
忒修斯手从他的校服下摆滑进去直撩起到胸口，掐着他的乳尖又深又狠地将自己埋进他体内。  
那一瞬间纽特觉得他们交合的体液都快飞溅出来了，惊惧得眼泪都要再次掉下来。  
他的哥哥仿佛跟那两处殷红柔软的凸起有什么仇，一上手就施了力道揉搓起来，手指刮蹭过敏感乳晕，捏着微微冰凉的两粒不停捻动。纽特哑着嗓子尖叫想要去掰忒修斯的手却根本阻止不了这人的施暴行为，反倒使自己胸前被迫承受了更多要命刺激，只能别过脑袋，努力想将那可怜的两点在忒修斯的手指间逐渐变得红肿硬起的画面从脑子里挥发出去，到头来却十分自我嫌弃地感受到一阵带着刺痛的快感，甚至还想挺起胸索要。  
“Theseus……还要……”  
忒修斯把纽特的短裤直接扯掉了，随手扔到地上去，就剩皱兮兮的内裤还挂在伶仃脚腕上。掐了一把这人没什么肉的屁股，忒修斯压着纽特的大腿根就开始冲撞，他把弟弟的双腿抬高折起压在胸口，手稳稳地把住膝弯，将其分开成一个极为夸张的弧度，把中间不断滴水的穴口暴露出来，发力挺腰就撞开不断收缩的穴肉直直碾进去，挤进湿润的窄小甬道，把自己不断往更深处抽送。  
纽特从大腿根到布满了薄汗的膝盖一直在微微颤抖，他被彻底地打开了，被大开大合地反复抽插，平时紧合着没被使用的地方此时容纳着涨大了数圈的怒张性器，紧紧吸附上来的湿润软肉都被一遍遍撑开。忒修斯把穴道内的褶皱都强硬抻开来，耸动着下身来回递送，囊袋撞在通红的腿根处带起响亮而不停歇的淫靡声响。  
“喜欢被哥哥这样插入？喜欢被做到哭得一塌糊涂地射出来？”  
“啊……啊Theseus……你太快了！”纽特脚趾痉挛，颤着声线呜咽出声，在忒修斯颈边乱啃乱咬。他最深最隐秘的地方不断地被用力照顾到，拜忒修斯所赐他怀疑自己的腿快要合不拢了，他接下来的假期可能会一连几天都将感受到下身在软绵绵地翕合或者无力地动弹着。  
他没能忍住直接一口咬上了忒修斯的肩膀，是真的发了狠，口中泛起腥甜，齿贝下兄长的肩头肌肉圆润，鼓起的有力线条上现出一个分外色情的齿痕。星零血珠从他齿尖滚落，少年垂着眼睛颤抖着舔去。  
忒修斯俯身捉住他的唇，在纽特还想躲闪时细细舔过他的虎牙不断勾弄，接一个带着淡淡血腥气的吻，两条姓斯卡曼德的舌纠缠着在彼此口中进出。  
他甚至还想要进入得更深占有更多，直接抬起纽特一条腿架到自己肩膀，然后就着那个大开的贲张角度将自己抵死顶进去，毫不讲理撞开边缘的软肉就是一阵横冲直撞，破开他弟弟的柔软身体彻底入侵那道脆弱防线，每一下都故意碾在纽特体内浅而偏的敏感点上。

平常在宿舍的晚上纽特只敢悄悄摸摸缩在床上，裹在被子里咬着棉布被单的一角把手伸进裤子，然后靠拼命回忆忒修斯的触感、忒修斯的声音以及忒修斯的入侵动作将自己的快感从身体深处催生，但真正情欲上来却连喘息都不得不死死压着，最后浑身汗湿着达到高潮。  
无法否认的是，纽特从第一次到现在，他的wet dream里全是忒修斯的身影。各种性感或死板的忒修斯。但他总是难以避免为之心动，无论怎样警告自己也不能改正不想回头也放不了手。  
这有点儿悲哀，但纽特确实有些恶毒地不希望忒修斯以后另找女友或者男友，他的身体可能在这个年纪被反复做得已经上了一道名为“忒修斯”的生物锁，他人强撬硬掰不得，而忒修斯也许只需要指尖一触，他便禁不住应声而开。  
但这些现下都可以不去想，现在忒修斯正伏在他身上，以绝不容抗拒的力道将自己深深楔进他体内，带着快要把人逼疯的高热与速度，惹得纽特眼泪掉个不停，甚至怀疑自己可能快要哭到脱水了。  
当然了，如果真要说脱水，也搞不好很有可能是他这精力比身为青少年的他还旺盛的哥哥给榨的。

他死死地挡住自己湿得一塌糊涂的脸，而忒修斯对于他哭肿了的迷蒙双眼却似乎甚是满意，凑过去啄吻他眼角，又一路下移到不断有涎水滑落的唇：“我爱你，Newt。”  
纽特在早就混乱不堪的大脑勉强权衡了一下“今天可能会下不来床”和“别让这个混蛋忒修斯得到满意的答复”之间谁更吸引人，在忒修斯不停地舔咬他的侧颈、等他做一个理所应当的床上回应期间满不在乎地伸手在忒修斯胸肌上随意画着圈，在对方快要等到失去耐心了才咳嗽了几声，忍下嗓音里浓浓的哭腔开口：“哈……我不爱你。你这个……坏哥哥……”  
他是全然忘记屁股里还插着哥哥的阴茎了。  
忒修斯眯起眼睛，在他大腿上拧了一把，瞬间带起一片可怜的红痕：“你不爱我？和我做的时候下面流了这么多你说你不爱我？”  
“你的嘴里什么时候能有一句真话，小骗子？”  
忒修斯双手卡住了他的腰不许他再挣动哪怕一下，狠狠捣进他体内，连根抽出再将自己全数顶入，抵在软糯熟透的穴肉上来回磨蹭，碾着内部脆弱的凸起，咬着牙的抽插已经几乎可以称得上是鞭笞了。纽特所有的哭喊全都梗在了嗓子里，一个惊悚的淫荡想法突然冒头，忒修斯今天恐怕是真的下决心要把他干死在这张床上了。  
他的哥哥一边享受他高热滴水的甬道一边贴着他的耳尖出声喟叹：“我该拿你怎么办才好呢，Artemis？”  
忒修斯把话语放得轻且缓，声线都故意压低，一片温软热气洒过来，绵柔得好似是在对纽特常常偷偷饲养的那些害羞的小动物们说话，下身的动作却是发了狠，不再克制自己哪怕一丝一毫，直接大力地开采起他不肯服软的弟弟，像是真的决定把他仍青涩的身体以最下流的方式给弄坏，加快了抽插的速度直直再往更深处撞，在纽特皱起眉试图叫他全名以达到威胁效果的前一秒竖起手指抵在这人唇边：“叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥……！Theseus、Theo……”滔天的疼痛快感冲他而来，被直逼而出的泪水汗水糅在一起打湿了他脸上小小的雀斑，纽特绝望地乱叫一气，不停地试图挪动一下下身以免自己真的被直接贯穿，勉力晃着忒修斯的手臂试图求这人慢一点。他甚至抽泣着噎了数下，断断续续地话都说不清楚，什么求饶都往外冒，却不知道他的含混呻吟简直是又狠又精确地戳在了那个激发忒修斯欲望的点上。  
“爸妈又不在，喊大声点没事。”  
“哥哥、哥哥……这太过了！要坏掉了呜……屁股好疼……”

一个伸手捞过纽特的后脑，忒修斯恶狠狠地吻他：“那就对了。我不仅要你屁股疼，还要你屁股被灌满……直到关不住然后啪嗒啪嗒流出来。”  
“混蛋……你是个混蛋Theseus……”  
“是啊，我确实是。”

直到纽特喊得嗓子都哑了，忒修斯才猛然发觉自己好像把弟弟欺负得过头了，小家伙现在根本不肯正眼看他，满眼眶都是泪花，被他折腾得惨兮兮地大口喘气。  
忒修斯一个激灵，吻了吻纽特通红的眼角，舔过他湿漉漉的眼睫，怪自己再次没在未成年的弟弟面前克制住欲望。虽然面前这个可怜巴巴的未成年要为他没克制住负起码一半的责。  
这太疯狂了，部门明星、不可多得的外勤积极分子、司内全体单身女性的梦中情人忒修斯，也会衬衫不整领带散乱地伏在窄小的床上，不遗余力地侵犯着他的亲生弟弟。  
而更疯狂的是，他并不只满足于陪纽特度过这个气闷难捱的夏季和青春期而已。  
他还想要拥有纽特每一个季节每一天的毫无防备睡颜与早安吻。  
那些星星点点的麻烦雀斑都可爱得要命，他弟弟干瘦干瘦的身材在他眼里也都性感得惹火，纽特简直仅仅只需要存在，他就是忒修斯眼里唯一柔软的焦点。  
或许他还可以在纽特为期末答辩做功课的时候从背后抽走他的资料，摘掉他的平光眼镜接一个不太情愿但滋味着实不错的吻；或许他可以在起床时和纽特互相为对方打上与地铁小报上今日星座运势相配的领带，天知道那个时候纽特还会不会一边咬着唇，一边坐到他腿上来；又或许他们周五下了班可以隐隐晦晦暧暧昧昧地去酒吧来一点加冰的黄油啤酒，最后回到家袜子都不脱，横七竖八就歪斜着把自己倒在小沙发上，手指扣着手指。  
年复一年，往后余生。

欲望与精力与俱过剩的青少年们总是会在这个肆意放纵的年龄拥有一辆“在性爱道路上练习技术的破车”，练好了驾驶的技术后再换一辆，更熟稔、拥有更多的性技巧、更亮闪闪、更合他们的心意，而他可能很幸运又不幸地就是纽特此时在summer road上的这辆破车。  
他的弟弟才十六岁，这个世界如同他的博物学选修课本一般色彩种种，天哪，忒修斯简直都想象不清浮在纽特眼前如同万花筒一般无尽斑斓可能的未来模样。  
有些话他说不出口，或者只在床上状似不经意提一两个单薄字句，以一种情动掩饰另一种情动。  
毕竟他想纽特或许能够容纳他的疯狂欲望，却不一定能够直面他炙热窒人的情感。

还是纽特的小口啄吻把忒修斯拉回了眼下这场热烈的性爱，他可爱的弟弟看上去似乎是要到了，正比刚刚还要黏人一倍地扒着他的脖子，细细碎碎地舔他的喉结，高高翘起的性器暴露在粘糊糊的空气中，随着忒修斯不停顶弄的动作前后一颤一颤，顶端涨得发红，淌下一些前液来。  
“……I hate you，Theseus。”  
“承认吧，Newt，你爱惨我了。”哪怕纽特在忒修斯口唇之间泄出一声小小的抱怨忒修斯也不会因此动气，他早该知道他的弟弟在床上压根喂不饱，不作弄到他失去最后一丝跟他玩不配合的力气都不行。  
“哦，我的小香草冰淇淋……”忒修斯故意放慢了抽插的速度，使前端酥酥麻麻拖蹭过湿热的穴道，抽出时性器上裹满了湿漉漉的肠液：“要到了？”  
纽特简直被悬在了快感云端的前一步，微微晃着脑袋打了个哭嗝，甚至没出息地冒了个鼻涕泡出来，死死拽着忒修斯的手臂微不可察地点了点头。  
“好舒服……”  
他抹了两把眼泪去望着忒修斯：“我现在……呼啊……看、看起来是不是糟糕透顶？”  
“谁说的，”忒修斯吻了他的下巴。  
“你迷人至极。”  
他的哥哥将他揉进怀里，齿列在颈侧的软肉上蹭过留下夏天的T恤领子肯定是遮不住的暧昧痕迹，温热胸膛隔着两层皱巴巴的衬衫紧紧相贴，进攻的频率更加没有任何规律可言，深深碾进他的湿软内里，一阵阵的过于猛烈快感简直是当头浇在纽特身上，带着令人心安气息毫不讲理就将他淹没。  
最后是纽特先绷不住，搂住忒修斯的脖子死死地闭紧双眼，张着嘴无声地做了个尖叫的口型，似乎还嘟囔了一些什么，颤抖着射在了忒修斯有优美肌肉线条的小腹上。  
“我怎么会……喜欢……”  
忒修斯像是将他叼在了口中，掐着纽特的腿根一挺腰，深深灌进他体内，有些下意识地去吻他的耳垂：“什么？”  
纽特无力地抬起手指，按上他干燥的唇：“没什么。Theseus，别问。”

“你太过分了，Theseus。你怎么可以又射了这么多。”还没来得及起身把彼此倒捞干净，纽特躺在忒修斯怀里，试着收缩了一下后穴，埋头贴着对方的胸口，闭着眼小声抱怨。  
他在泄过一次后已经疲软下来的性器和忒修斯刚从他身体里退出来的那根黏糊糊湿答答地叠在一起，没羞没臊地相互蹭着，搞不好一会又能给他们再蹭出来一次。  
“哦，”忒修斯把他揽过来讨一个亲吻，“有的时候不知道是谁，哭着求哥哥要射在里面的？”  
“是谁啊，是我吗？”纽特趴在忒修斯胸前低声地笑，意识已经不受控制地虚浮，嗓子有些哑，由于过于困倦声音已经开始变得像咕哝一样的迷糊。  
“Liar……”忒修斯又咬了他鼻尖一口，舌尖尝到带着少年体味的汗水，哪怕是性爱也显得过于明快。  
“好吧，好吧……”纽特搂住他的脖子将脸挨过去，他承认他确实不太爱和忒修斯说实话无论对方是哥哥还是男友，还是哥哥兼男友，为了尽量少惹出忒修斯时常过剩的年长者心态，给自己又招来点什么麻烦。  
“但我很想你……”  
纽特的唇极小幅度地一开一合，忒修斯俯身试图去贴近，但在纽特彻底在他怀里陷入昏睡之前他只听到一句模糊的：“……这句是真的。”


End file.
